O Anfitrião do Fantasma
Música Malleus Mallificarum (a) - Dave Hewson card The Haunted Castle - Paddy Kingsland Dutchman's ship appears Dramatic Impact 2 - Ivor Slaney crashes Magical Effect H - Paddy Kingsland falls The Dreadnought Tea Clipper (b) - Tim Laycock, Robert Alexander White calls Roadside Assistance Malleus Mallificarum (a) - Dave Hewson Flying Dutchman!" Terror by Night - Hubert Clifford stuck here while me ship is being repaired." Comic Walk (Sidney Torch Version) - Sidney Torch says he doesn't believe in ghosts Dramatic Impact 5 - Ivor Slaney "Gary!" Finders Creepers - Paddy Kingsland pets Gary Dramatic Impact 3 - Ivor Slaney eats Gary Lap Steel - Nicolas Carr "Gary!" The Dreadnought Tea Clipper (b) - Tim Laycock, Robert Alexander White better than giving a good scare." Frankenstein's Niece A - Gregor F. Narholz get too comfortable!" Dramatic Cue (a) - Ronald Hanmer scaring SpongeBob Steel Sting (d) - Jeremy Wakefield laughs Vibe Q Sting - Nicolas Carr "Hmm?" Steel Licks © - Jeremy Wakefield in drawer The Jitters - Raymond C. Jones bored as Dutchman tries to scare him Vibe Sting - Nicolas Carr "Hmm?" Dramatic Cue (d) - Ronald Hanmer seen all your tricks." Botany Bay (b) - Robert Alexander White know when I'm washed up." Happy Jose - Ulrich Hans Wenzel store Boys and Girls - Brian Peters girl jumping rope Lap Steel - Nicolas Carr official... I'm not scary anymore." Steel Licks (d) - Jeremy Wakefield I just need a break." ? - six months later... Beach Party - Harry Bluestone having a party Steel Licks (a) - Jeremy Wakefield righty, boys, party's over." The Dreadnought Tea Clipper (b) - Tim Laycock, Robert Alexander White a ghost of your former self." The Power Within - self-awareness video Hawaiian Link (b) - Richard Myhill cries ? - "It's time to get serious." Furtive Footsteps - Paddy Kingsland start you off easy." The Beast Within - Paddy Kingsland tries to scare an old lady Hawaiian Cocktail - Richard Myhill there's this great new product called toothpaste." Kings Messenger - Sam Fonteyn flying on Dutchman's back The Beast Within - Paddy Kingsland enters gym California Baby B - Jerry Burnham, Wayne Cook flexing muscles Shock (f) - Dave Hewson tries to scare him California Baby B - Jerry Burnham, Wayne Cook latissimus dorsi has gone flabby!" Here's Adieu Sweet Lovely Nancy (b) - Tim Laycock, Robert Alexander White no use, SpongeBob." Harp Ding - Nicolas Carr a minute!" Steel Sting (Original Version) - Jeremy Wakefield whispering to Dutchman The Stalker - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin gets out of bed Red Alert - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin fog appears ? - Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony clarinet House of Horror (5) - W. Merrick Farran scares Squidward Musical Box © - Dave Hewson finger trick House of Horror (5) - W. Merrick Farran No! That's impossible!" Hilo March - The Hawaiian Serenaders it worked!" House of Horror (5) - W. Merrick Farran ending en:Ghost Host es:El Huésped Fantasma nl:Spook te gast pl:Duch druh ru:Гость-призрак Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:0 Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:Anos 2000 Categoria:2006